Going Down Swinging
by CloudsAreFluffie
Summary: Mars and Jupiter usually disagreed. Sometimes they didn't. But they always fought. -Jupiter's POV-


A/N: Hello, my name is Rachel and I'm writing this for shits and giggles. It was originally going to be Sinfulshipping but it decided to turn out differently. I should lay off the Pokémon. Seriously, guys, it's all I do nowadays.

So yeah, like everything else of mine, this is a ramble-y, epic fail.

----

Why was it that certain people made certain things more difficult than they need to be?

Of course, I'm not being general. Currently, the source of my frustration was the obnoxious redhead three feet to my left.

She and I agreed on nothing; we did nothing but bicker. And not to mention, shutting up didn't come easily to her. Why on Earth would Master Cyrus put me through such torture?

My foot suddenly caught on a rock, causing me to stumble and my thoughts to break. Mars giggled and I glared.

"Oh, come on," she said, placing her fists on her hips, smirking in an extremely annoying fashion. "It was cute." I forced myself not to say anything, as she would reply until she got the last, irritating word.

She and I were making our way through Mount Coronet on order of Master Cyrus to take position at the Spear Pillar. Saturn remained at the Veilstone HQ, keeping an eye out for the obnoxious child snooping around.

"How long is this cave?" Speaking of obnoxious children... "And how is the mountain hollowed out?

"Just be quiet and walk," I hissed, no intention of being polite. I'd given up on that long ago. Mars shrugged.

"Hey, conversation. This thing goes on forever."

"We're almost there," I assured her briskly. Suddenly, she stopped. I sighed, crossing my arms and halting as well. "What?"

"You know that kid's going to show up, right?" she said with a heavy sigh. I nodded.

"Of course. Can he ever stay out of our business? Now, come on. You're wasting time." She didn't move.

"If he messes this up... you know this is the end, don't you?" She was suddenly so serious. I stared at her, unmoving. "He set the three Pokémon of the lake free... they're on his side for sure. He's strong enough to take on Dialga and Palkia, no doubt. And he has his obnoxious friends. Face it... he has the upper hand. This is going to be the end." I could only continue to stare at the idiot before me. I bopped her over the head.

"Don't say things like that. This isn't the end, no matter what happens, because even if we're going down, we're going down swinging." I turned. "Let's go." It was silent for a moment other than the cries of Golbat in the walls of the cave, but I then heard the sound of Mars's boots clicking against the rocky ground and started off again. The blissful silence continued for a few moments. However, to my annoyance, Mars stopped again. "Dammit, Mars." Her head was tilted towards the ground, but I glared at her anyway.

"What'll happen to us? After this is all over?" she asked quietly.

"We'll live in the world created by Master Cyrus," I said simply. "Now stop being foolish."

"I will when you stop being ignorant!" she snapped her head up suddenly, catching me off guard. "That little bitch is going to ruin everything like he always does and Team Galactic is going to be nothing! Accept it, Jupiter... it's over." No hesitation, I smacked her across the face.

"You're an idiot!" I hissed. She stared at me, completely unaffected. "It's never over."

"It's been over since the beginning," she said, carefully sitting on a large rock, not to damage her hoop skirt. "We were all just in denial." She shivered slight, most likely at the coolness of the rock. "And it seems like you still are." I scowled in what was most likely a very unattractive manner... not that it mattered.

"What's your problem?" I asked snappily.

"Nothing. You know I'm right. Team Galactic is done."

"Quiet!" I snapped. "Don't just sit there. We can stop--"

"No we can't!" Mars screamed, jumping up. Her high voice echoed through the darkness. "This whole thing is done, finished, OVER! Team Galactic will fall and that will be the end!" I smacked her again. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"You don't know that!" I shouted. "It could happen, but it also might not. We have orders to follow! Let's go." I gave her wrist a tug. She didn't budge, as expected.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, Jupiter," she said softly. "I've been paying attention. Things aren't going well. Everyone knows Master Cyrus's true intentions and what we've really been up to. This is the final chapter. The chances of Team Galactic prevailing are slim to none..." I opened my mouth to say something, but Mars cut me off. "But I think... I think you have the right idea." She gave me a smirk. "Will fight that little bastard together... and go down swinging."

I understood what she was saying... and realized she was probably right. This would be the end. And... I think I was okay with that. I released her wrist and grabbed her hand in its place.

"And that we will."

Sometimes... we agreed on somethings.


End file.
